


Surprise Visit

by oxalis_petals



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/F, I hope you like it!!!, Secret Rendezvous, cute nighttime outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxalis_petals/pseuds/oxalis_petals
Summary: Elsa receives a surprise visit from a certain beautiful woman when she escapes from a party.
Relationships: Elsa/Esméralda | Esmeralda (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little bonus gift for bifurious-bostonian on tumblr for the disney femslash gift exchange. i hope you enjoy!!

As Elsa breathed in the balmy summer air, she was thankful for her magical ice dress— it was just enough to keep her cool. After all, she did usually prefer the cold.

“Bored at your own party, Your Highness?”

The voice startled her out of her distracted thoughts, and the balcony floor froze beneath her feet. Her gaze flew to the speaker. It was Esmeralda, climbing over the railing with the help of a rope of handkerchiefs. Elsa sighed in relief.

Esmeralda laughed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” She swung onto the top of the railing and sat, gazing at her with a confident air that made Elsa blush.

Elsa looked down at the ice she had accidentally made, and willed it to disappear with an embarrassed little flourish. “That’s all right,” she replied, smiling sheepishly. She then drew in her lips, awkwardly searching for something more to say. She had settled on, _“It’s good to see you,”_ before Esmeralda spoke again.

“Looks like a nice ball,” she offered, glancing behind the queen through a window. The lively music was muffled by the barrier, but not entirely silenced. “You’re not enjoying it, though.” Her stunningly emerald eyes slid over to Elsa, and an easy, gentle smile played on her lips. Elsa rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously.

“No, well— I mean, it’s lovely, it’s just...” she trailed off, looking to the side in search of her words. “It’s strange. To be around so many people after years of being alone. It can be a bit...”

“Overwhelming?” Esmeralda finished for her softly.

“Yes,” she answered, meeting Esmeralda’s eyes and managing a lopsided, reluctant sort of smile.

Esmeralda returned the gesture with a knowing smile of her own. She hopped off the edge of the balcony and moved towards Elsa, who fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of her dress. “A shame. You look so beautiful, and no one gets to see.”

Elsa’s breath hitched. Esmeralda was always so _forward_. But if she was being honest, she didn’t dislike it. “Well, I mean, you’re here,” she managed, the redness of her cheeks beginning to spread to the tips of her ears.

“That’s true,” Esmeralda replied, smiling down at her. When had she gotten so close? And why did she smell so _intoxicating?_ “I don’t mind having you all to myself.”

Elsa felt almost faint, her entire face red as a rose. She couldn’t think of a single thing to say that she wasn’t terrified would ruin the moment. Esmeralda took one of Elsa’s hands in hers and began to lower her face towards her, and Elsa felt her entire body go numb in surprise and anticipation. _Is she going to kiss me? Oh, spirits, is she going to kiss me?_

Esmeralda’s lips met with Elsa’s knuckles. She placed a featherlight kiss on her raised hand before gently dropping the embrace and smiling up at the queen. “I consider myself beyond fortunate for your company, Your Highness,” she said softly.

Elsa breathed for the first time since Esmeralda’s compliment, and she found herself slightly disappointed. Though really, standing this close to the object of her affections, she couldn’t be _too_ downcast. She had been quiet for too long when she finally remembered how to speak. “You’re far too kind.” Her voice came out softer than she intended, and she cursed herself for her shyness.

Esmeralda stepped back a bit, scanning the windows for a moment. She turned back to Elsa. “Do you...wanna get out of here?”

Elsa’s eyebrows flew up in surprise. “I...well, I—“

“It’s just, you clearly don’t wanna be here,” Esmeralda interjected, “so I thought maybe we could, I don’t know, look at the stars together, someplace quieter?” She smiled. “I mean, only if you want to.”

Elsa grinned, looking down. “I _do_ want to,” she replied softly, meeting Esmeralda’s eyes again. There was a playful sparkle in them this time. “Do you think they’d notice?” She turned over her shoulder towards the party.

Esmeralda took her hand again. “I don’t think I care.” She winked.

Elsa had to cover her laugh with her palm. Without another look back, she practically skipped to the edge of the balcony, her hand still in Esmeralda’s. In spite of herself, she felt downright _giddy_.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Esmeralda asked, motioning outward, beyond the balcony and the crowded party.

Elsa giggled. “I would love to.” With a few graceful movements, she had created an intricately beautiful slide of ice descending to the ground. Esmeralda admired her work.

“Not bad, Frosty.”

Elsa shot her a surprised look, before flicking her wrist with a mischievous expression. A tiny snowman appeared on Esmeralda’s head. “Who’s Frosty, now?”

Esmeralda batted the creation off of her head, which disintegrated into powder. Some of it landed in her raven curls, framing her laughing face in a halo of snow. _Wow_. Elsa held back a sigh of awe.

She couldn’t be distracted by her beauty for too long, however, because Esmeralda climbed up onto the ledge. She extended a hand to Elsa. “After you, my Queen.”

Elsa gladly accepted her help up onto the balcony’s edge, then sat at the top of her icy slide.

“Are you ready?” asked Esmeralda, leaning down and placing her fingertips on Elsa’s shoulders.

Elsa looked up at her, so wonderfully close, and smiled. She was ready, for her secret nighttime outing, and for everything that came afterwards. Esmeralda made her feel ready for anything. And so she replied, “Yes. Very.”


End file.
